This invention relates to a new and novel basketball type game.
The conventional game of basketball is played with a backboard that supports a projecting hoop and a net that hangs from the hoop through which the ball passes. This type of game utilizes a stationary backboard mounted on suitable supports. Various types and sizes of backboards and hoops exist ranging from the full conventional basketball size to smaller children's sizes.